george_of_the_jungle_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
George In Hell
George In Hell is a fanfiction that focuses on George being abducted and taken to Hell, where he is tickled to death over and over, each time worse than the last, all the while being seduced and mercilessly pleasures by his numerous captors, including succubi, giant bug that shrinks, old men, large demons, and even Lucifer himself, who aims to make love with George plus heard from one of his minions the tale of big strong jungle king then decided his wanted to test George in different trials to see if this is true Will he endure his torture...or will he finally give up and beg for his life to be over? Chapter 1 Let's Get This Tickle Party Started! After George literally gets dragged down to Hell, he falls in a pit of bugs, who climb on him and tickle his entire body while a few hundred of them climb under his loincloth and tickle his private place before going inside him, nibbling his insides until he cries that it's killing him. Transcript (George is being normal jungle man self where he smashes into a tree except when he fails to the ground as he is recovering he sees hands poking out of the grounds) George: (Screaming in fear AH why the heck are hands coming out of the ground Ape help) (George then attempts to run back to the tree house, but the hands get a hold of him then start dragging him towards a hole in the ground) George: NO WHAT IS GOING ON APE HELP!!! (Ape hears this and runs to help George yet is too late as George has been dragged to hell) Ape: George I heard you screaming where are you? George answer me (George has now been dragged several feet below the ground, and when he wakes up he feels somethings wiggling around on his back) George: OW!!! What happened? (George is then scared even more as when he opens he looks to be some sort of pit plus big bugs are looking at him in one of the corners) George: OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU THINGS HELP SOMEBODY HELP!!! (the giant bugs begin to shrink down then climb all over George who tries very hard to get them off a few eventually start to tickle George all over, which causes George no choice to laugh very hard plus stop fighting back) George: OM GOD NO HAHAHA THIS FEELS SO WEIRD STOP BUGS STOP NO HAHAHAHA THIS IS THE WORST TICKLING EXPERIENCE I HAVE EVER HAD NO HAHAHA (after awhile more of the bugs begin to crawl over him except go in his private area) George: OH MY GOD NO WHY HAHAHA THE ONE AREA I DO KEEP COVERED NONO HAHAHAHA (after awhile some of the bugs stop while others make it even worse by going inside George, and nippling on him from the inside) George: OH WAIT YOU CAN'T GO INSIDE ME WHAT ARE YOU DOING? HEY NO NIPPLES HAHAHA NONONO OKAY OW!!!! THAT IS STARTING TO HURT STOP NO NO NO (the bugs come out, and George passes out from all the laughing)